


all your lies

by dieukyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, One of My Favorites, cbdk, dieukyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo/pseuds/dieukyungsoo
Summary: when byun baekhyun finds out that park chanyeol is cheating, byun baekhyun wants nothing more but for him to feel what he did.





	all your lies

**Author's Note:**

> [a/n: this is a oneshot i wrote awhile ago. i originally posted it on my aff, along with some additional information (ex. username explanations). i'll leave the aff link below. this is truly one of my favourite pieces, so i though i'd share it here with all of you! i used emojis in the original but had to take them out in this version, so please understand the awkwardness of some parts. i hope you all enjoy, and bonus points and a cookie to whoever can point out my references (which i don't own) and understand bbh's drunk texts. the true mvp.]
> 
> word count: 7426

_-january 2nd; 9:04am-_

**chillchanpark** : good morning

 **honeysehunnie** : good morn

 

park chanyeol and byun baekhyun met baekhyun’s third year of university. despite both boys being the same age, chanyeol had dropped out of school by his second year.

 

the taller and younger of the boys (although only by a few months) had been offered a record deal at a prestigious company. he immediately abandoned any other projects and works and released his first album the summer of what would have been between his second and third years of post-secondary schooling.  
   

byun baekhyun, on the other hand, had his sights set on a specific school and course since his sophomore year in high school. he had stayed true to that, and by some magical force managed to graduate not only with honours but as valedictorian as well, and was soon shipped off to his school of choice.  
  
   

_-february 11th; 11:07am-_

**chanyeolpark** : how is my favourite boy??

 **chanyeolpark** : lol that makes it sound like im talking to a dog

 **chanyeolpark** : i mean it in a cute ‘i love you’ way i swear

 **baekkiebyuns** : smh u nerd

 **baekkiebyuns** : but ily2  
  
   

byun baekhyun was three months into his third year when a tall young man with unforgettable features appeared on his campus.  
 

baekhyun always put his studies first, and never bothered to pay attention to mainstream media anyways. if he had, he would have known that the man was the wildly successful park chanyeol, who had accumulated deserving nicknames such as ‘chart destroyer’, ‘record wrecker’, and ‘musical monster’.  
   

the first time baekhyun saw chanyeol he was laughing hysterically as if he had just been told the funniest joke in the world, leaning over onto a slightly shorter man. _but then again, everyone must be shorter than him_ , he mused.  
   

even if baekhyun had paid attention to the media, he still wouldn’t have recognized the man he leaned on.  he didn’t know it then, but baekhyun would never see the shorter man again until quite some time had passed, and not under circumstances baekhyun would have liked.

 

_-march 9th; 3:34pm-_

**baekkiebyuns** : ugh class sucked worse than u do when ur drunk today

 **baekkiebyuns** : 10/10 the worst class ive ever attended shouldve skipped with jongdae while i had the chance smh

_-march 9th; 3:55pm-_

**chanyeolpark** : when do you get out of class?? :)

 **baekkiebyuns** : …

 **baekkiebyuns** : i got out almost a half hour ago…

 **baekkiebyuns** : ?? i text you almost as soon as i got out ??  
**chanyeolpark** : ?? theres no texts babe

 **chanyeolpark** : thats why i text you dumbass im not that stupid  
**baekkiebyuns** : oh lolol i accidentally sent those to jongdae oops

 **baekkiebyuns** : lolol forget i ever said that mmkay???  
**chanyeolpark** : lol k  
**chanyeolpark** : how long would you take to get ready ??  
**baekkiebyuns** : ?? wym  
**chanyeolpark** : think you can be ready if i swing by and pick you up in about a half hour?? we can go for a late lunch or an early dinner or just for a treat to that ice cream shoppe you like

 **baekkiebyuns** : _*heart emojis*_

 **baekkiebyuns** : ofc get here asap!!  
**baekkiebyuns** : not because i want to see you or anything; but just because i want ice cream  
    
_-march 9th; 4:32pm-_  
**jongdaze** : your damn right you should have skipped with me smh it was lit   
**jongdaze** : and uuhh idk when i sucked you off drunk but fuck you it was the best youve ever had u virg  
**jongdaze** : probably

 **jongdaze** : wait  
**jongdaze** : didnt you lose your virginity before me??  
**jongdaze** : anyways reply to me bitch its no fun having a conversation on your own my fbi agent probably thinks im more insane than he thought before theyre really gonna send someone to take me to the asylum now  
  
   

the friday of the week byun baekhyun had first laid his eyes on park chanyeol, baekhyun was dragged out to some party by his friend kim jongdae.  
   

baekhyun and jongdae had began drinking before they even left for this party.  
   

however, jongdae was the only one to actually make it to the party and step within its walls. baekhyun had found himself with his lips smashed against the tall man’s he had seen earlier that week. they kissed sloppily and hungrily, drunk with passion.  
   

the activities that soon followed in some poor, unknown student’s dorm between the two men was also alight with drunk passion.  
  
   

 _-april 14th; 11:43pm-_ _  
_ **baekkiebyuns** : lol rembrr that time wr fucke yesterday

 **chanyeolpark** : what are you trying to say  
**baekkiebyuns** : rmener ehen you out your dick in me yesterag  
**chanyeolpark** : …yes?  
**baekkiebyuns** : i think you git me pregernant  
**baekkiebyuns** : i tred infeel sick and bliated

 **baekkiebyuns** : ive misded ny period chanyeok  
**chanyeolpark** : we’re men baekhyun we dont get periods (thank the lord knock on wood)  
**chanyeolpark** : ?? have you been drinking again ??

 **baekkiebyuns** : vettn lit eigh jongdsd aaaaayyyyty _*dollar eyes and tongue emojis*_  
**chanyeolpark** : please never say or use those emojis ever again  
**baekkiebyuns** : bht bacc to my big news im pergbsnt chaneyom snd yitr thr father  
**baekkiebyuns** : i knke kn pregang bevahse im have to pee snd i feel dizzg snd have food cravubgs  
**baekkiebyuns** : bc alcomhol is a food grp  
**chanyeolpark** : oh lord your fuckn wasted arent you  
**chanyeolpark** : where are you??  
**baekkiebyuns** : at the corner stire getting a oregnant test eoth dae  
**baekkiebyuns** : wrr gettjng two  
**baekkiebyuns** : one ti make sure km acrullay pregnang  
**baekkiebyuns** : and ankhher to kae sure yire teally the father  
**chanyeolpark** : we’re men baekhyun we’re both gay we can’t get pregnant even if we tried  
**baekkiebyuns** : arnie schwsggszr says ding dong u r wrong  
**chanyeolpark** : ill try to come get you  
**chanyeolpark** : either that or ill send someone to get you  
**baekkiebyuns** : my momma always told me never get in cars with people you dont know especially strangers they will kidnap you and kill you and then id never see my mom again because im dead chanyeol do you want that do you want me dead do you want my blood on your hands  
**chanyeolpark** : why is that the only coherent thing youve said all night  
  
   

despite the circumstances and influences the two met under, byun baekhyun and park chanyeol quickly started dating.  
   

to baekhyun, it was a perfect world- he went to school, studied, got good grades, guaranteed to graduate and get a good job. chanyeol’s success continued to climb, but no matter how much fame and attention he gathered, he stayed the same chanyeol baekhyun fell in love with.  
   

the same clumsy, easily-flustered, talented, warm, cuddly, kissy, sexy, caring, tall, beautiful chanyeol with the loud, sunshine laugh and bright smile he had fallen in love with.  
   

baekhyun loved everything about him, from the things that melted his heart (like his cute, small, surprise gifts) to the things that, quite frankly, creeped him out (like how chanyeol often fell asleep with his eyes open). no matter how big or small, lovable or annoying, adored or hated, baekhyun loved every aspect of his park chanyeol.  
  
   

 _-may 25th; 2:44pm-_  
**chanyeolpark** : do you know where my hoodie is?  
**chanyeolpark** : the blue one with the white strings?  
**chanyeolpark** : i cant find it and i think i may have forgotten it at your place  
**chanyeolpark** : either that or its in some hotel in toronto and i dont want to pay for a long distance call  
**baekkiebyuns** : :)

 **baekkiebyuns** : i may have a small idea of where it might be  
**baekkiebyuns** : : )  
**chanyeolpark** : …baekhyun…  
_/baekkiebyuns sent a photo/_  
**chanyeolpark** : u rat!!  
**chanyeolpark** : what other clothes of mine do you have??  
**baekkiebyuns** : hm…  
**baekkiebyuns** : i may have that grey tshirt you bought in france  
**baekkiebyuns** : and the black one you bought in germany  
**baekkiebyuns** : and the raptors hoodie  
**baekkiebyuns** : and the really comfy purple one  
**baekkiebyuns** : and some pair of blue boxers you left lolol  
**chanyeolpark** : u lil shit  
**chanyeolpark** : youre lucky i love you  
  
   

the first time byun baekhyun knew he truly loved park chanyeol was when he stood backstage at one of his boyfriend’s shows.  
   

it was easily one of chanyeol’s largest shows and largest crowd, as he was playing a festival alongside a slew of other wildly famous musicians, all ranging in age, gender, genre, sexual orientation, talent, and looks.  
   

both baekhyun and chanyeol would be lying if they said they hadn’t met at least one other cute boy there.  
   

but only one of them would be lying if they said they had stayed true and loyal to each other and didn’t bring him home.  
   

but nonetheless, watching chanyeol on stage, lights flashing, music pumping, crowd roaring, and adrenaline high was what made baekhyun’s heart swell.  
   

 _even though we’ve only dated for about a year,_ baekhyun thought _, i wouldn't mind standing back here, watching him, years later. he’s doing what he loves, and i love watching him do it._  
  
   

_-june 13th; 2:21pm-_

**baekkiebyuns** : you better text me constantly  
**baekkiebyuns** : esp when u take off and land  
**baekkiebyuns** : you better call me lots and lots too  
**baekkiebyuns** : at least three calls and one skype a day  
**baekkiebyuns** : if you get sad call me  
**baekkiebyuns** : if you get happy call me  
**baekkiebyuns** : if you get scared call me  
**baekkiebyuns** : if you get lonely call me  
**baekkiebyuns** : if you get dead call me  
**chanyeolpark** : im supposed to use my dying moments dialling you??  
**baekkiebyuns** : put me on speed dial bitch  
**baekkiebyuns** : but srsly i love you and as much as i dont want you to go i want presents from every country and city you go to and i want lots of pictures more  
**baekkiebyuns** : and for you to be happy too sure i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**chanyeolpark** : i love you so much baekhyun  
**baekkiebyuns** : i miss you already yeollie  
  
   

a year and seven months into their relationship, park chanyeol was placed on the lineup for a worldwide tour. byun baekhyun didn’t recognize many of the other names on the roster, but one in particular stuck out at him.  
   

“oh sehun sounds familiar.” baekhyun had told his boyfriend, pointing to the familiar sounding name on the bottom of the brightly coloured poster.  
   

“i played michin fest with him,” chanyeol said with a sigh, leaning forward onto the table to get a better look at the poster. “i’ve known him for awhile now; before my first album, even.”  
   

“do you like him?” baekhyun asked, placing his head in his hands.  
   

“not as much as i like you.” chanyeol replied, leaning forward and kissing his nose.  
   

“you should introduce me to sehun.” baekhyun spoke through the smile that broke across his face. even though the gesture was small, and now so normal and every day to him, it still managed to make baekhyun go crazy and his heart melt and skip a beat.  
   

“maybe,” chanyeol mused, leaning back in the chair and off the table. he crossed his arms as he slouched. “we’ll have to see.”  
   

“i at least want his number,” baekhyun argued. “i want someone else that’s going to be with you that i can contact. what if you die? i want to know you’re finally out of my hair from a reliable source.” baekhyun reached forward, taking one of chanyeol’s large, warm hands in his.  
   

“you have taeha’s number; she’ll be with me the entire time. and i’ll give you the numbers of the rest of the management team. you have sangdo’s, too- he’ll be with me for the most part.”  
   

yoo taeha was chanyeol’s long-time manager, having been with him since debut. yoo sangdo was also a long-time member of chanyeol’s team, having acted as bodyguard. both chanyeol and baekhyun had taken a massive liking to the both of them and trusted them wholly.  
   

however, with travelling overseas for a long time, some members of chanyeol’s team were to be switched out for varying reasons, whether it be too much time away and the team member was to be given a break, or someone else was more suited in certain locations. for instance, chanyeol’s bodyguard was to be replaced with some guy named matthew when he toured north america.  
   

“i know,” baekhyun sighed. “i’d just feel more comfortable with someone closer to you. what if you get drugged at some party or club? sehun will know before taeha and sangdo. and taeha will get mad at me for harassing her again.”  
   

this was not chanyeol’s first time on tour or overseas, but it was the first time he’d be gone away for so long without the two being able to meet up. last time chanyeol had travelled overseas, he was gone for a little over a week, and baekhyun had done nothing but text and call taeha for updates when he wasn’t hearing from his boyfriend.  
   

“what am i, your girlfriend?” taeha had demanded blearily one time over the phone. baekhyun had called one time after class, forgetting about the almost twelve hour time difference. “call and wake your own boyfriend, not me. i assure you though, chanyeol is perfectly fine, despite the fact he’s sleeping with his eyes open. he seriously to cut that out. or at least start using a sleep mask or something.”  
  
   

 _-july 3rd; 12:03pm-_  
**jongdaze** : just so you know baekhyun misses you a lot  
_/jongdaze sent a photo/_  
**jongdaze** : despite it being hotter than hell he keeps sleeping in that hoodie  
**chanyeolpark** : i thought i took that back. huh.  
**jongdaze** : no, he’s got a few teeshirts of urs too  
**jongdaze** : he says hes scared to wash them because then it wont smell like you anymore  
**chanyeolpark** : a nerd  
**jongdaze** : that you love  
**chanyeolpark** : isnt that a panic at the disco song??  
**jongdaze** : off their new album pray for the hoodies  
**chanyeolpark** : golden homos  
**jongdaze** : hey look ma, i’m gay  
**chanyeolpark** : i constantly thank god for the gays  
**jongdaze** : homos in the afternoon

 **chanyeolpark** : vicgayious  
**jongdaze** : that was horrible  
**chanyeolpark** : i know  
  
   

the moment park chanyeol left for his tour, byun baekhyun became addicted to his phone, always checking for calls and texts and updates. he barely went ten minutes without checking his phone, and had gotten kicked out of class for texting during it. not that he really cared; the service outside the lecture hall was far greater.  
   

baekhyun had also developed the habit of wearing chanyeol’s clothes, most notably the blue hoodie with the white strings with ‘montreal’ displayed on the front.  
   

he was also known to drive out to chanyeol’s apartment and break in with his spare key, going shopping in his boyfriend’s closet and taking the liberty of finishing off the last of the snacks in the pantry.  
   

he had stayed the night in the lonely apartment a few times, usually on nights when the dorms were loud with party-goers and baekhyun needed some sense of silence and familiarity.  
   

baekhyun missed his chanyeol dearly, life being strangely different and uprooted without him.  
   

chanyeol’s fame continued to do nothing but climb, and baekhyun himself had also gathered a small following from chanyeol’s fans finding him through chanyeol’s instagram tags and the candid photos of baekhyun that he so often posted.  
   

despite baekhyun’s initial thoughts, they both had received support from the majority of chanyeol’s fans and the media.  
   

the media adored chanyeol, and therefore adored baekhyun. they adored him enough to leave him alone for the most part, and baekhyun didn’t have to worry about being attacked by the press when he went out (unlike chanyeol, who had started sending a driver out to pick up baekhyun instead of setting out to pick up baekhyun himself). of course, he received a few calls every once in awhile, but never to the extent chanyeol received.  
   

however, with chanyeol’s absence and the distance between them, the photos of a smiley baekhyun that usually dotted chanyeol’s feed began to fade out, being replaced with chanyeol’s own selfies and concert photos.  
   

there were two newly uploaded photos that stuck out- one to baekhyun and one to the fans.  
   

the one that stood out to baekhyun was a screenshot of a photo of a sleeping baekhyun. the photo had been snapped by kim jongdae and sent to chanyeol. baekhyun was wearing the blue hoodie with the white strings and the ‘montreal’ logo, and despite the hot, summer weather, the hood clung to his head; and with the hoodie’s size, the sleeved hung past his hands, twisted askew with sleep.  
   

the second photo, the one that stood out to chanyeol’s fans, was just as simple. it was a photo of a smiling yeol, mid-performance, one arm slung around the shoulders of a slightly shorter man by the name of oh sehun.  
   

now, it was well-know that chanyeol and sehun were friends, and so a photo of the two together wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. what really struck a chord with his fans was the fact that sehun’s lips were pressed against chanyeol’s cheek.  
  
   

 _-august 24th; 1:40pm-_  
**baekkiebyuns** : when does your flight leave?  
**baekkiebyuns** : fly safe please  
**baekkiebyuns** : dont die  
**baekkiebyuns** : call me?  
**baekkiebyuns** : send me pics!!  
  
_-august 25th; 4:14pm-_  
**baekkiebyuns** : how was your flight??  
**baekkiebyuns** : is the weather nice??  
**baekkiebyuns** : ur in amsterdam now, right?  
**baekkiebyuns** : u must be  
**baekkiebyuns** : cause ur amsterdamn fine  
**baekkiebyuns** : that was bad im sorry but its the thought that counts  
  
_-august 26th; 5:19pm-_  
**baekkiebyuns** : hope youre having fun  
**baekkiebyuns** : get lots of rest eat well

 **baekkiebyuns** : clean behind your ears  
**baekkiebyuns** : i love you  
**baekkiebyuns** : i miss you  
**baekkiebyuns** : are you okay?  
**baekkiebyuns** : text or call me  
**baekkiebyuns** : please  
  
   

as the photos on park chanyeol’s feed of byun baekhyun died, the photos of oh sehun became more and more apparent.  
  

the media reflected chanyeol’s social media, and the press came to love and give attention to sehun just as quickly as they had forgotten about baekhyun.  
   

chanyeol, too, it seemed, had forgotten about baekhyun. the texts, calls, updates, and special photos became scarce before stopping altogether.  
   

“he’s probably run out of international data or something,” kim jongdae told him one night in an attempt to make his friend feel better about his seemingly disappearing relationship. “or maybe he lost his phone.”  
   

“he’s updated his instagram a few times, though,” baekhyun lamented, scraping the inside of his plastic yogurt cup with his plastic spoon. “and his twitter.”  
   

“he could be using someone else’s phone.” jongdae pointed out, twisting the top off of an oreo cookie and licking the creame out of it as baekhyun spoke.  
   

“but then he could also text me. or call. at least let me know he’s still alive and loves me.”  
   

“you’re so obsessed with whether this boy loves you or not. you constantly ask him and grow worried when he doesn’t say it back. take his word and have it at that.”  
   

“and you constantly ask me if you look nice or if your text sounds okay. it’s not my fault you can’t get a date to save your life.”  
   

jongdae threw the oreo top at his friend. “i’m here to critique your love life, not you mine,” he paused a moment, twisting the top off of yet another oreo. “why don’t you text someone else then? he gave you numbers, didn’t he?”  
   

baekhyun shook his head. “i only have taeha and sangdo’s from before. i’ve text both- sangdo is only with him for the asian stops. taeha fell ill and was hospitalized in london. chanyeol should be in berlin by now; taeha said she was to meet back up with them in athens if she’s feeling better. if not, she’s returning here.”  
  

“that’s bullshit,” jongdae muttered. “you know where he is, don’t you? like what stop?” baekhyun nodded. “fly out and see him. i’m sure he’ll appreciate the surprise.”  
   

“plane tickets are expensive.” baekhyun argued.  
   

“use his card.”  
   

“he’ll see what i bought.”  
   

“take out just a deposit, then. say it’s for school.”  
   

“do you think he’ll buy that?”  
   

“he bought it when you said he couldn’t come over because we were all under quarantine because we were all at risk of some alien disease when really you were setting up for…what was it again?”  
   

“a ‘congratulations on your album hitting number one’ party. i had a cake and everything. it was great- how dare you not remember it! and i’m pretty sure he only bought it because it was a lie so outrageous he knew something was up and had to go along with it.”  
   

“either that or he’s just really stupid. i’m going with my reason. he’s a stupid hollywood boy. besides, if he does figure out what you’re doing, what’s he going to do? refund your ticket? like i said before, he’ll appreciate the surprise and the chance to tell you where he dropped his phone.”  
   

that night, baekhyun clicked ‘buy’ on one round trip plane ticket to athens.  
  
   

 _-september 24th; 7:54am-_  
**baekkiebyuns** : are you feeling better? will you be in athens?  
**thatsthetaeha** : yes, thank you.  
**baekkiebyuns** : how’s chanyeol’s schedule for athens looking?  
**thatsthetaeha** : fairly loose compared to other stops. why?  
**baekkiebyuns** : think you have time for chanyeol to meet me at the aia for say...4:01pm?  
**thatsthetaeha** : do i need to book you a ticket? is it just you coming?  
**baekkiebyuns** : no, already did that myself. and yes, just me, the one and only  
**thatsthetaeha** : shame.  
  
_-september 28th; 4:05pm-_ _  
_ **thatsthetaeha** : i told chanyeol we had to come to pick up some late luggage of mine. he insisted on bringing sehun with him, no matter how much i protested. just as a heads up.

 **baekkiebyuns** : oh?  
**thatsthetaeha** : yes, oh sehun. that’s the only sehun that i know of.  
**baekkiebyuns** : no  
**baekkiebyuns** : i meant  
**baekkiebyuns** : nvm ill explain later im omw

 

pulling his suitcase behind him, byun baekhyun quickly surveyed the airport around him, seeking out the face of park chanyeol.   


after a moment, he found who he was looking for- the tall, puffy-haired man that he knew so well. knew well enough to know that his hands were larger than his, and that he had a freckle on the bridge of his nose.   


beside him, with a black baseball cap pulled low over his face was oh sehun, one earphone dangling from his ear, the other connected to chanyeol.   


pushing through a thin wall of people, baekhyun approached his boyfriend, sticking out his free arm as presentation.   


“yeollie!” he cried, a smile spreading across his face. he watched chanyeol turn away from sehun, his face close to his. he watched the recognition register in chanyeol’s face as he laid eyes on baekhyun. he watched his smile falter, and then light back up as he reached for baekhyun.   


“what are you doing here?” he demanded, looking around them as if on watch.   


“surprise!” baekhyun cried, throwing both his arms around chanyeol’s neck. “ta-da! i’m here! did you miss me? i left lots of room in my suitcase to bring home all the gifts you bought me. i’ve never been to europe before- you’ll have to show me around when we have time! you’re my trusted tour guide, yeollie.”    


baekhyun rambled on for a few more minutes, peppering chanyeol’s cheek and jaw and neck with kisses as he did so. “oh!” he exclaimed, pointing to sehun over chanyeol’s shoulder. “is this sehun? nice to meet you!” he stretched his hand out, but instead of feeling sehun’s touch he felt his cold gaze as he regarded both baekhyun and chanyeol, and then turned on his heel and left. “stingy.” baekhyun muttered.   


“we just weren't expecting you is all.” chanyeol said, grasping baekhyun’s suitcase and dragging it with him as the two left the airport.   


chanyeol never reached out for baekhyun’s hand (as he usually did), and so baekhyun looped his arm through his boyfriend’s as he drabbled on, filling chanyeol in on everything he missed while he was gone.   


“baekhyun?” chanyeol asked awhile later. he, baekhyun, and sehun were now seated in chanyeol’s hotel room. chanyeol lounged on the hotel bed, sehun on a chair in the corner. both chanyeol and sehun sat on their phones while baekhyun continued to prattle onto chanyeol, stretched across his boyfriend’s lap, half hanging off the bed.   


“hm?”   


“will you go get us coffees? i’ll give you money and directions.”   


“will you come with me?”   


“sorry, baekhyun. sehun and i have some work to do. we’ll get harassed if we go out, anyways. you won’t.”    


“i didn’t come all this way to get you coffee.”   


“i’ll take you out for a walk later after the show, okay?”   


“what am i, a dog?”   


“you said you wanted to see everything. i’m your tour guide, am i not?” chanyeol quickly recovered. “well, the coffee shop a few blocks over is our first stop.”   


sighing, baekhyun stood up off the bed. he was silent a moment, as if pondering everything, and then turned to chanyeol. “don’t you have people to do this for you?”   


chanyeol shook his head. “what do you think i am, royalty?”   


“in my eyes you are.”   


chanyeol repressed a smirk, hanging and shaking his head at his boyfriend’s stupid remark.   


“iced americano?” baekhyun asked, already knowing his boyfriend’s preferred coffee of choice.   


he nodded, reaching into his pants pocket and handing him a few banknotes.    


“i’ll have a french vanilla.” sehun said, looking up from his phone as baekhyun made his way out.   


“right.” baekhyun muttered. he fidgeted with the bill in his hand a moment, and then left the hotel room.   


after chanyeol first opened the door to his hotel room, the first thing he did was excitedly show baekhyun the door that connected his room to sehun’s (which, conveniently, was right beside his). he explained they never locked the door, and when they spent time at the hotel, they went back and forth between the two rooms, as if it were one.    


so, when baekhyun returned, two coffees and a treat bag in hand, he wasn’t too surprised to see the room deserted.   


_ they must be in sehun’s room _ , baekhyun thought as he pushed the conjoining door open.   


right he was indeed, and he had prepared himself to see the two boys clambering about in there. what he did not prepare himself to see was the two boys laid across sehun’s bed, lips locked.   


baekhyun’s vision blurred as quickly as the coffee seeped into the hotel carpet, and despite his impaired vision, he swore he saw oh sehun’s dark tee shirt discarded onto the floor.   


he turned and left as quickly as he had come, pausing only a moment in chanyeol’s room to take two suitcases. his own, and, out of sheer anger and pettiness, chanyeol’s.   


“can i stay the night in your room?” baekhyun asked when yoo taeha opened her own hotel room door a few moments later.   


“i thought you were staying with chanyeol.” was her answer.   


“i was, but then i saw him making out with oh sehun.”   


baekhyun was quickly ushered into the hotel room, taeha flitting about the entire time.   


“are you sure that’s what you saw?” she asked. “how are you feeling? do you need something? shall i fetch you some extra blankets? is there anything else i can do for you? are you sure that’s what you saw?”   


baekhyun answered yes to almost all her questions, and in the matter of a half hour baekhyun was situated on the fold out, a room service tea in hand and a blanket as warm and fresh as the tea wrapped around him.   


“i feel like i should’ve saw this coming,” baekhyun sighed. “he seemed…off when i first saw him, on top of ignoring my texts and calls. the desperation he had in wanting to send me away should’ve given it away, too. not to mention the separation.”    


“what will you do?” taeha asked.   


“i’ll set out for home tomorrow morning like planned.”    


and that he did, with two suitcases this trip.   
  


_ -november 1st; 1:27pm- _ _  
_ **chanyeolpark** : baekkie   
**chanyeolpark** : baekkie please   
**chanyeolpark** : talk to me   
**chanyeolpark** : let me talk to you   
**chanyeolpark** : i love you   
  
_ -november 1st; 1:45pm- _   
**jongdaze** : i told you he’s nothing but a stupid hollywood boy and so is that shahoon dude   
**baekkiebyuns** : sokcho. meet me there at four.   
**jongdaze** : should i be bringing snacks or a shovel?   
**baekkiebyuns** : both   
  
_ -november 2nd; 3:13pm- _

**chanyeolcentre** : by now you have all surely seen the headlines   
**disneychanyeol** : no im on vacation what happened???   
_ /yappyyeollie sent a link: _ _ byun baekhyun’s surprise grecian visit _ _ / _   
_ /coldchan sent a link:  _ _ park chanyeol and byun baekhyun break up rumours _ _ / _ _  
_ _ /canadachanchannel sent a link:  _ _ park chanyeol and oh sehun dating and cheating rumours _ _ / _ _  
_ _ /chanyeolcentre sent a link: _ _ byun baekhyun in sokcho _ _ / _ _  
_ **disneychanyeol** : holy fuck   
**canadachanchannel** : you know its serious when liddy cusses   
**coldchan** : language lid   
**disneychanyeol** : i dont know what to think   
**disneychanyeol** : this cant be real   
**yappyyeollie** : they are just rumours   
**chanyeolcentre** : yet very convincing rumours

**chanyeolisadork87** : hes taken all the photos of baekhyun down except the one baek’s friend sent   
**coldchan** : baekhyun’s private now   
**chanyeeyall** : no, he’s disabled his acc look   
_ /chanyeeyall sent a photo/ _   
**disneychanyeol** : oh my i hope he’s okay   
**canadachanchannel** : i want to have faith that it’s all lies spread by antis and that chanyeol wouldn’t do this; he’s better than that   
**disneychanyeol** : im still not a hundred percent following   
**chanyeolisadork87** : lolol lid is so slow   
**chanyeeyall** : its cause shes the youngest   
**disneychanyeo** l: marnix i will literally slingshot you into the sun   
**chanyeeyall** : lid’s got some lip   
**chanyeolcentre** : let me explain gather round children for momma leevi’s got a story for you all   
**coldchan** : dont u mean papa leevi   
**chanyeolcentre** : shut up en puhu englantia   
**coldchan** : _*tongue emojis*_   
**chanyeolcentre** : anyways so we all know chanyeol’s in mirfest tour right??   
**chanyeolisadork87** : honee we been knew   
**chanyeolcentre** : shut up   
**chanyeolcentre** : and oh sehun is on the lineup too???   
chanyeolcentre: well obviously its a lot of travelling and baekhyun’s still a student so he didnt go but he went and surprised him at the athens stop. but as pictures and rumours say chan and sehun didnt take too kindly to baekhyun being there and the next day he was seen leaving with chanyeols suitcase. sources say chanyeol cheated on baekhyun with sehun but nothings been confirmed yet. but baekhyun’s disabled his acc and cy’s takens down almost all the photos he has of   
**chanyeolcentre** : baekhyun and his friend were seen in sokcho burning, burying, and throwing things into the sea a lot of which looked like chanyeols clothes   
**yappyyeollie** : goodbye black hoodie, you always did make chanyeol looke very sexy   
**canadachanchannel** : this is gotta be fake   
**canadachanchannel** : we’ll just wait it out; one of them’s bound to say something   
**chanyeolisadork87** : oooorrrr we could stay out of it because its not our relationship???? just a thought????   
**disneychanyeol** : if it is true im siding with baekhyun no one deserves to be cheated on   
**chanyeolcentre** : would you drop chanyeol and sehun??   
**yappyyeollie** : no one picked sehun up in the first place   
**disneychanyeol** : yes, ill become a bbh stan   
**yappyyeollie** : let sehun stans do their thing   
**disneychanyeol** : my new username shall be baekhyunsbagels   
**chanyeolisadork87** : really???

**disneychanyeol** : yes   
**coldchan** : can i have disneychanyeol then   
**disneychanyeol** : yes and my 627 followers   
**disneychanyeol** : someone ss this this is my will   
**chanyeeyall** : for my will everything is going to my dog   
**chanyeolcentre** : u dont have a dog   
**chanyeeyall** : better get on that then   
**yappyyeollie** : im being buried with all my things #swag #yolo #richkidlife   
**chanyeolcentre** : you said you wanted to be cremated   
**coldchan** : stop ruining all the fun damn   
  
_ -november 2nd; 4:09pm- _   
**chanyeolpark** : baekhyun   
**chanyeolpark** : let me explain   
**chanyeolpark** : im sorry **  
** **chanyeolpark** : its not what you think   
**chanyeolpark** : i swear   
**chanyeolpark** : i love you   
  
_ -november 2nd; 7:17pm- _ _  
_ **honeysehunnie** : where are you?   
**honeysehunnie** : chanyeol answer me   
_  
_ _ -november 2nd; 8:15pm- _   
**chanyeolpark** : baekkie   
**chanyeolpark** : pick up   
**chanyeolpark** : please   
**chanyeolpark** : im coming   
**chanyeolpark** : i love you   
  
_ -november 2nd; 8:36pm- _   
**jongdaze** : just block his number honestly   
**baekkiebyuns** : i feel kinda bad   
**jongdaze** : dont   
**jongdaze** : he cheated on you baekhyun   
**jongdaze** : and he lied   
**jongdaze** : dont feel bad   
**jongdaze** : dont forgive him   
**jongdaze** : dont forget   
**baekkiebyuns** : what should i feel then?   
**jongdaze** : be angry   
**jongdaze** : be petty   
**jongdaze** : be bitchy   
**baekkiebyuns** : i thought petty said pretty   
**jongdaze** : that too   
  
-november 4th; 1:19pm-   
**chanyeeyall** : im gonna throw myself off a roof!!!   
_ /chanyeeyall sent a link:  _ _ park chanyeol cancels other mirfest tour dates _ _ / _ _  
_ _ /chanyeeyall sent a link:  _ _ park chanyeol arrives back in south korea _ _ / _   
**chanyeeyall** : this is so selfish of me but i wont see him on the amsterdam stop anymore…   
**chanyeolisadork87** : he already was in amsterdam tho    
**chanyeeyall** : they added a second stop    
**chanyeolisadork87** : oh yeah   
**canadachanchannel** : what has the world come to   
**canadachanchannel** : this is so unlike him   
**chanyeolcentre** : i guess he really did cheat on baekhyun    
**coldchan** : or baekhyun heard the rumours and thought them true so chanyeol went back to korea to convince him otherwise   
**yappyyeollie** : that makes sense on so many levels   
**chanyeolcentre** : anyways ive decided im going to get his dont make money verse tattooed on my ass   
**chanyeolcentre** : not the lyrics this exact screencap   
_ /chanyeolcentre sent a photo/ _

**coldchan** : what the fuck   
  
_ -november 5th; 3:25am- _ _  
_ **baekkiebyuns** : what do you want?   
**parkchanyeol** : please just talk to me   
_ /baekkiebyuns sent a location:  _ _ aroma mocha cafe _ _ / _   
**baekkiebyuns** : meet me here. four pm. usual table. just us.   
**parkchanyeo** l: its a date   
  


both boys stayed true to their word, and by the time four in the afternoon rolled around, they both sat at the butterfly decal table in the back.   


they had been on plenty of dates here before, and the only thing new between them besides the split chocolate chip cookie (park chanyeol splitting, giving byun baekhyun the larger half), baekhyun’s green tea and chanyeol’s iced americano was the notebook on baekhyun’s side of the booth.   


“what’s that?” chanyeol had asked, gesturing to the black notebook while he swirled his straw around.   


“it’s my present for you.” baekhyun told him.   


“you didn't have to get me anything.” chanyeol immediately felt guilty- the only thing he had brought was more lies to cover the ones he had already told.     


“no, no, it's fine,” baekhyun insisted. “i made it especially for you. in fact, why don’t i show it to you now?” chanyeol had no chance to protest, as baekhyun was already sliding the book in front of them. “you know my friend jongdae, right?” chanyeol nodded. “well, he’s a computer major, and he didn’t find it very hard to hack into your phone. you, of course, would believe the stuff we found, no?”    


baekhyun flipped the book open to the first page, where a small piece of blue fabric was taped to the page. underneath was the photo of baekhyun sleeping in the blue hoodie that jongdae had taken and chanyeol had posted. “this is your blue hoodie. and this is me sleeping in it. and this,” he paused as he flipped the page. “is oh sehun also wearing it! i know its the same sweater because of the chocolate stain on the wrist.” he pointed to the stain on the photos and on the fabric piece.   


chanyeol’s face paled, his heart beat quickening in panic while baekhyun showed him another page, a collage of photos of oh sehun wearing chanyeol’s clothes. and, for added effect, chanyeol wearing sehun’s clothing.   


“now, i understand that just because two people share clothes doesn’t mean they’re dating,” baekhyun continued. chanyeol had gone completely silent, waiting in anticipation but dreading the next thing baekhyun showed him. “so, i’ve taken the liberty of adding a few photos of us kissing, because since we’re dating, that means we’re not only together, but at the very least like each other romantically. actually, the definition of a kiss is ‘a sign of love or sexual desire’. so, going off the basis of that definition, and these photos-“ baekhyun flipped the page to reveal photos of chanyeol and sehun, their lips tightly locked. “you must feel the same way about oh sehun.   


“another definition for you- cheating: act dishonestly or unfairly in order to gain an advantage; be sexually unfaithful. so, from that, it’s safe to assume that cheating means being with two people at the same time and lying about it. as you can tell by the time stamps on these photos and texts of and between us, its safe to say we started dating in around… february. however, the time stamps on these photos and videos of and between you and sehun say you two started ‘dating’- or at least fucking- in may. considering both i and kim jongdae (and hopefully you) know basic math and the months of the year, you started fucking sehun only three months after me!   


“now, if we look at these texts specifically, you’ll see they’re between you and i. you actually said ‘i love you’ on february 11th at 11:07am, and have continued to say it to me since then. in fact, one of the last times you said that to me was november 2nd at 8:15pm. but, according to these texts, you first told oh sehun the same thing may 6th at 11:04pm. and if we look at our texts from then, you told me you went to sleep at 10:12pm.   


“also, i’d like to point out every time you text me- and jongdae- your username was ‘chanyeolpark’. but every time you talk to sehun, its ‘chillchanpark’. so scared of getting found out that you have to use two accounts. and, speaking of accounts, when dae hacked your phone, we got access to all your sns accounts, so i took the liberty of explaining a few things on there for you.   


“and, if that wasn’t enough for you, here’s all the texts you sent sehun saying you’ll come over or go out, and in comparison, the texts you sent me at the same time saying you were out or too tired and a plethora of other excuses.”   


at first park chanyeol was too stunned to say anything, and just sat there, staring while baekhyun closed the notebook.    


“what did you do with my things?” chanyeol grumbled lowly, dropping his gaze to the table.    


“that’s all you have to say? i’m here to listen to your explanation, after all. it’s not what i think, isn’t it? you swore.”   


“what did you do with my things?” chanyeol reiterated.   


baekhyun sighed and opened the side of his jacket, taking out a few folded papers and holding them between his fingers. “all this evidence told me you like oh sehun. i mean, i don’t care, do whatever you want. but if you like him, i could talk to him for you if you want. but because i am  _ such  _ a good friend, i took the liberty of setting up your next date. you can find your things here…probably.”   


chanyeol reached out and snatched the papers, unfolding and scanning through them. “this is all the way in sokcho.”   


“i know.”   


“in the middle of the ocean.”   


“i know. i threw some of your stuff into the water, some i buried, and the rest i burned.”   


the rage boiled up within park chanyeol, and he regarded baekhyun with fiery eyes. “you’re a bitch!” he cried, standing up and slamming his fists on the table.   


“and you’re a cheater,” baekhyun said sweetly, smiling. “if you’re on your way out, don’t forget this!” he slid the notebook towards chanyeol. “it’s my present for you, remember.”   


“i don’t want your stupid shit. fuck off. never talk to me again.”    


“you’re the one who wanted to explain things to me.”   


chanyeol didn’t say anything else after that, just took his papers and his iced americano and left.   


as soon as chanyeol left the cafe, kim jongdae slid into chanyeol’s spot, breaking off a piece of his uneaten cookie half. “nice mean girls reference.” he said, putting the cookie in his mouth and reaching up for a high five.   


“i love how he retaliated with ‘you’re such a bitch’,” baekhyun replied, high fiving his friend. “i think that shows that i truly did really rub off on him.”   


“he’s going to have so much fun digging up his stuff.”   


“it’s a shame he didn’t take this, though,” baekhyun pouted, running his fingers over the gold glitter glue on the front of the notebook. “we worked so hard on this.”   


“someone’ll appreciate it.” jongdae said, picking up the book and turning it over in his hand.   
  


_ -december 7th; 12:56pm- _

**baekkiebyuns** : everything gets finalized in a week and im freaking the fuck out   
**jongdaze** : need a xanax? cause we’re all freaking the fuck out   
**baekkiebyuns** : god love ya   
  
_ -december 10th; 6:25pm- _   
**thatsthetaeha** : i think you’ll be happy to hear sales are going incredibly well! i’ve scheduled book signings for you on the 17th and the 20th.   
**baekkiebyuns** : you had such a perfect opportunity to say “booked a book signing” i ought to fire you if you can’t take advantage of things that are right in front of you   
**thatsthetaeha** : for the last time, baekhyun. i am your manager, not some clown.   
**baekkiebyuns** : :(    
**baekkiebyuns** : we’re still on for tea on the 12th tho?

**thatsthetaeha** : of course   
  
_ -december 18th; 10:49pm- _   
**jongdaze** : youll sign my copy for free tho right i dont gotta wait in line??   
**baekkiebyuns** : you gotta wait in line twice and pay an additional charge   
**jongdaze** : this is why chanyeol cheated on you   
  
_ -december 25th; 4:12pm- _   
**chanyeolpark** : happy holidays   
**byunbaekhyun692** : how did you get this number? this is business inquires only.   
**byunbaekhyun692** : happy holidays, but never text me again.   
**chanyeolpark** : i want my share of royalties   
**byunbaekhyun692** : lol no   
  
_ -december 25th, 10:19pm- _   
**baekkiewiththegoodhair** : did you all have a good holiday??   
**byunbecky** : hell yea!!!   
**baekhyunsbagels** : i got baekkies book uwu   
**byunbecky** : i cant believe an ex-chanyeol stan actually bought his book   
**baekersdozen** : yea everyone else is bashing it    
_ /baekersdozen sent a link:  _ _ neitzens react to byun baekhyun’s book ‘all your lies’ _ _ / _

**baekhyunsbagels** : hey its a good book   
**baekhyunsbagels** : and chanyeol and sehun deserve to be exposed like this    
**baekersdozen** : honestly its the level of petty i aspire to be   
**baekkiewiththegoodhair** : also you would think that after all of that sehun would keep chanyeol   
**byunbecky** : i still feel so bad for laughing after hearing that sehun unfollowed chanyeol after baekhyun exposed him

**baekhyunsbagels** : he did it with mean girls quotes

**baekersdozen** : if that aint me-   
  
_ -december 30th; 1:15pm- _

**honeysehunnie** : listen. i know you don’t know me. you may think you do, but let’s face it- we’ve never even had a real conversation. i know it’s terribly late, and i know it doesnt do anything, but i wanted to say im sorry. it’s not all chanyeol’s fault- it was about july, maybe even august when i found out about you and i didnt do anything. read and respond to this or not, idc, but happy holidays.   
**baekkiebyuns** : happy holidays!! its not 100% you im upset with; mainly chanyeol. im a little sorry i publicly released your private texts and photos but i had permission from your pr guy.    
**honeysehunnie** : lol its cool, it was a good book anyways. you sign for free??   
**baekkiebyuns** : for you, i charge the price of one green tea at aroma mocha cafe   
**honeysehunnie** : does 2 tomorrow work for you? we can meet up and do it then   
**baekkiebyuns** : its a date   
  


yes, it’s true- after writing more of a manuscript (aka the presentation) byun baekhyun published the notebook as a real book. kim jongdae was right- someone did appreciate it. enough people to have the preorder site crash and to become an international best seller.   


baekhyun started dating oh sehun almost two months after he and park chanyeol broke up, and the media loved it. both travel for shows and book signings, but never cheat on each other for friends and co-workers.    


chanyeol was livid when he found out baekhyun had not only published the notebook and exposed him, but also stole his manager. after enough people got their hands on baekhyun’s book, seeing the truth, his career basically fell apart, except for the handful of loyal, die-hard fans he had.   


chanyeol put out another album despite that, and baekhyun went on to put out a multitude of different books and becoming a critically acclaimed author while chanyeol’s album did the worst he’s ever done on the charts.   


sehun put out a few more albums as well, and managed to not only steal chanyeol’s man, but his records, titles, and musical fame.   


jongdae works for the government, and no one’s sure what he really does- it’s supposedly super secret, and the only thing known about what he does is that all his codes and files are supposedly mean girls quotes.    
  


 

**baekkiebyuns** : shouldnt have cheated on me booboo xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> aff link: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1360220/4/trouvaille-a-oneshot-collection-2ne1-oneshot-snsd-dalshabet-exo-girlsgeneration-chanbaek-xiukai-bts-parkhyungsik-redvelvet-mamamoo-wenjoy-seulri-parkbogum-gfriend-yerene-twice-borene-gugudan-blackpink-momoland-loona-hwarang-parkhyungsikgoara-sehunxsejeong-rmxsuho
> 
> there are more one shots in the book for anyone interested, feel free to request as well!


End file.
